


Tanzanite

by RyDyKG



Series: Fanning the Flames (KHR x MCYT Crossovers) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dating, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, I didn’t tag some characters bc they don’t show up that nuch, I’m so sorry, Multi, Naminori, Protective Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot is Skull de Mort, Wilbur Soot-centric, i don’t know what to tag for the fandoms?? help please, just looking at the tags together makes me want to cry, look at me and my cursed aus go, oh god I’ve been spelling colonnello’s name wrong this whole time, sally the salmon supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: This is how Wilbur Soot becomes a stuntman, gets picked to become the Cloud Arcobaleno, ends up travelling to the future, punches a god in the face, and goes from an adult to a baby and back to an adult. Not exactly in that order.(Wilbur Soot is Skull de Mort AU)
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: Fanning the Flames (KHR x MCYT Crossovers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159595
Comments: 70
Kudos: 180





	1. let the narration be changed

**Author's Note:**

> long note ahead. I would like to apologise to everyone who reads this for this cursed crossover. I just want more KHR crossovers, let me have this.
> 
> if you don’t know about khr, here’s some of the words used:
> 
>  **Flames**  
>  Y’know how Quirks work in BNHA? Yeah, like that, but make there only be around 8 kinds of them, and one of those kinds are only for a specific set of people. Also, they each have their unique properties & stuff, but the official name of it is Vague, so most tend to make stuff up about them. They are also in the colour of a rainbow. In the exact order as the colours of the rainbow: Storm, Sky, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Mist, and Cloud.
> 
>  **Bonds & Harmonies**  
> A Bond (I made this word up) is when a Flame user kind of like becomes the ‘Guardian’ of a Sky Flame user. A Harmony (I did not make this word up) is when there’s all 6 of the other Flame types (excluding Night Flames bc they’re the Specific Ones) bonded to a Sky Flame user. Typically the Bond & Harmony needs to be mutual in all ends to work properly.
> 
>  **Arcobalenos**  
>  A group of people who have _the_ strongest Flames out of everyone in the mafia. They are gathered together by this dude named Checkerface, and after some time spent going on missions and stuff, they are gathered to a place where they’ll be given their Flame pacifiers (yes, pacifiers) and they get turned into toddlers/babies. Commonly, the Skies of the Arcobaleno are from the Giglio Nero Famiglia.
> 
> Also, the Sky Arcobaleno has a curse that basically means they die earlier and faster than the rest of the Arcobalenos. Fun fact!
> 
> please don’t ask why I’m doing this, just leave me be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smile welcome to a crack crossover that only I’ll like because I am doing this for myself

Wilbur isn’t one for action. That’s a fact everyone in the mafia faction of Dream SMP knows all too well.

He’s not the kind to get into fights or jump into action immediately. He prefers to speak more than act, because everyone always underestimates him that way, and he can take them down when they least expect it. After all, obviously he’s all bark and all bite, right?

So it comes as much of a surprise to both him and his family when he finds himself taking to being a stuntman way too well.

It’s very much unlike him, but Wilbur finds himself enjoying the rush of the wind as he falls, and the relief that overtakes him when he makes it out alive and well, even though it keeps happening again and again. There’s this certain allure to the roar of the crowd and the motorcycle, and the cheers and screams of shock and awe as he willingly puts himself into danger again and again, and always making it out alive.

It seems like it’s more of a Dream thing to do, and yet it’s Wilbur who’s doing it.

His family would be concerned. But he’s having fun, and he’s smiling brighter than he’s ever done so ever since the wars have started, so they leave him be.

Purple. Violet. Lavender. Periwinkle.

Doesn’t matter what name the colour goes by; that’s the theme for the persona Wilbur’s created for his stuntman career.

He’s recognisable by the absolute mess of purple he wears. The only colours he has are white, black, and purple. He even dyed his hair purple just for the occasion. He has piercings on his ears and tongue, his hair styled to curl messily. The crowd chants his persona’s name whenever he comes on stage.

“Skull de Mort! Skull de Mort!”

‘The Man Who Plays With Death’, they call him. ‘The Immortal Stuntman’, is what he’s most known for. Playing with death, avoiding it in any and every way possible; the thrill of it is incomparable.

Lilac. Mauve. Plum. Amaranthine.

Doesn’t matter what name the colour goes by; the colour of the Flames that dance on his fingers are bright and homely.

His Flames are a curious thing. They expand and add to the things around them, shifting and curling around his family, protective and possessive like a dragon around their hoard.

They help with his words, too. Propagation isn’t just limited to increasing and adding, and it’s something only he and a few others know, since the rest of the mafia is stuck on their Vongola-based ideas. Which is fine; the information gives him an extra edge in case he somehow gets into trouble he can’t get out of.

Which is impossible. Wilbur’s not someone to charge into action, and he’s not someone who stands out from a crowd with anything other than his current appearance, either. He would never get into such random trouble; that’s saved for people like Tommy and Techno.

He gets into trouble.

If his family had overheard his thought process, they would laugh at him, the little shits they are.

But yes. He gets into trouble when a man in a checkered pattern of black and white comes into his caravan after a show.

At first glance, Wilbur already knows he’s a part of the Flame Mafia, and much more powerful than he lets on. He’s dangerous. It makes his skin tense up.

But an actor doesn’t give away anything so easily, so he simply yells and shouts as he’s expected to do when a stranger manages to get into a private area.

The stranger introduces himself as ‘Checkerface’. He looks familiar. Wilbur does not dare think any more, in case he can read minds.

Checkerface offers him a place in a group called the ‘Arcobalenos’. “Your skills are wasted here,” he states. “You’ll be more of use in this group.”

Checkerface hands him a piece of paper with an address and a time listed on it. “Come to this place this Friday afternoon. I trust you’ll be there.”

The man disappears in the blink of an eye. Wilbur immediately spreads out his Flames to check for bugs. There’s 3 of them. 

His lips curl into a snarl.

After he destroys them, and triple-checks again, he calls Phil.

“I need your help,” he says. Phil is one of those who’s been around the longest; he’ll know more about the god Kawahira who calls himself Checkerface.

Joining the Arcobaleno is a death trap.

“The pacifiers will suck you out of your Flames and turn you into one of the Vindice,” Phil tells him, in front of the whole meeting that he’d called when Wilbur told him about what had happened.

Wilbur inhales a sharp breath. So do several others.

If he joins, it would be dangerous. There’s a high chance he won’t make it out alive after everything is said and done. But the chance to know and learn more about the Arcobaleno and the chance to study and perhaps even come up with a better solution is too good to pass up.

In the end, Wilbur knows what he has to do.

He packs his bags, and on Friday, he heads to the address given.

He recognises all of the faces he sees when he steps in, being the last to arrive.

Reborn, the current Greatest Hitman. Sun Flames.

Fon, the Chinese Triads’ best martial artist. Storm Flames.

Viper, the current Greatest Information Broker. Mist Flames. 

Verde, the ‘New Da Vinci’. Lightning Flames.

Lal, an ex-COMBUSIN dragged into the mafia. Rain Flames.

Luce, mafia donna of the Giglio Nero. Sky Flames.

And him. Skull de Mort, a civilian stuntman dragged into this clueless and naive. Cloud Flames.

He knows what they view him as. He sees it in their eyes, in their postures; hears it in their words, in their questions.

He smiles. An actor is not a good one if they can give away their true personality so easily, and Wilbur’s one of the best in the game.

Skull de Mort is a naive idiot who can conveniently drive recklessly and fast enough to get away from any chasers. He’s also a coward who, for some reason, has the strongest Cloud Flames, though he doesn’t quite know how to use them properly.

They do not know about Wilbur Soot, and if things go right, they never will.

Of all the Arcobaleno, it’s Viper who he likes hanging out with the most.

Reborn and Lal are both fighters with the ideology of ‘shoot first, talk later’. They also tend to make fun of him as Skull, so he doesn’t hang around them a lot. Verde actively goes out of his way to avoid him, so he’s out of the question too.

Fon and Luce would be his go-to hangouts, but Fon’s too calm, to the point where it’s just straight up annoying, and Luce is too manipulative for his liking.

Viper’s a pretty good conversation partner when they aren’t busy trying to wheedle favours out of him or collect money. The two of them are alike in the way that they use their words to do the most damage and prefer to use subtle tactics instead of outright ones. After all, a little blackmail can go a long way.

The other Arcobaleno don’t understand their strange relationship. That’s fine; they don’t need to.

He knows the rest of the Arcobaleno have formed, at the very least, a fledgling Bond with Luce.

Luce is clearly trying to Bond with all of them, including him. She’s trying to make all of them into a Harmony. Her Flames always brush with his, and always, he retracts back, hiding and shielding them from hers.

It’s not that she’s a terrible person; he doubts the others would even be and her if she is. It’s just that Wilbur won’t betray his own Sky for another, not even for a mission as important as this one.

She’s clearly confused as to why he’s not responding to her Flames. After all, his persona is a civilian suddenly thrown into a dangerous society; Skull de Mort would obviously seek out the closest comfort he can get.

But Skull de Mort’s Flames are also Wilbur Soot’s, and Wilbur Soot is already in a full Harmony. And he’s not giving it up anytime soon.

His first mission is a fun one. He’s put as the getaway driver, and he smiles gleefully when he spots the rest of the Arcobaleno (minus Luce because she’s pregnant and thus left back at the Arcobaleno base to await them) burst out of the building and immediately dash for the car.

The door slams open and Reborn, Fon and Lal hop in, as Viper teleports into the front seat because they deserve it, and Verde arrives last, panting as he shuts the door.

“Drive!” Lal screams, and Wilbur slams his foot onto the pedal, and they drive off.

They are expecting him to drive like any other getaway driver. They forget that he’s a stuntman, and that’s going to bite them back, big time.

Wilbur looks at the rearview mirror; the cars are right on their tail.

“I hope you guys can shoot them down even when we’re swerving,” he called out. “Because trust me, there’s going to be a lot of swerving. Also, I hope you have your seatbelts on, or this is going to _suck_.”

And with that final sentence, he drives into the traffic. There’s a convenient ramp up ahead coming out from a truck, and he drives into it, laughing maniacally as they’re shot up into the air, the other Arcobaleno screeching at him to stop.

From what he can see, Reborn, Verde, Lal, and Fon are all squished against each other. Verde’s clinging onto the door handle for dear life. Fon’s halfway on the ground. Both Reborn and Lal keep being thrown against the roof of the car. Beside Wilbur, Viper has added 10 more straps to act as extra seat belts. 

Wilbur’s smile widens when he spots a bridge, half drawn back up. He has enough time to zoom in and fly over to the other side, but the chasers don’t. It’s perfect.

“Hold on tight!” he yells. “We’re going flying!”

“We’re going what-?!” Verde’s screech is drowned out by the yells of everyone else as they shoot over the sea, landing on the other side, their chasers stuck as the bridge fully draws back up.

Wilbur doesn’t slow down one bit until they get back to the base. He calmly steps out of the car, snickering as he watches the rest of them practically throw themselves out of the car. 

Viper’s just sitting on the ground, probably calming themselves down in order to not throw up. Reborn is leaning on the door frame, tensed up. Lal is no better, resting her weight on the hood of the car. Fon’s crumbled onto the ground in a sad pile. Verde looks two seconds away from throwing up and fainting.

It’s absolutely hilarious. Wilbur starts chuckling again as Luce comes out of the base, a smile on her face that quickly turns mildly confused when she sees the state of all of them.

“I hope you all had a nice time,” Luce says sweetly. “I’ve prepared some after-mission snacks for all of you. Your favourite is on the table for you, Skull.”

Wilbur smiles back, half-genuine. “Thanks, Luce.”

He doesn’t bother saying any more, rushing inside for the snack. Luce might be manipulative, but even she knew she couldn’t slip anything into the food without anyone noticing. Her snacks are pretty tasty as well, as an added bonus.

Wilbur isn’t allowed to be a getaway driver anymore. He laughs hard after hearing the news.

Wilbur keeps in close contact with Minecraft.

The Dream SMP isn’t the only faction interested in the Arcobalenos. The Arcobalenos are a mystery, after all. Anyone would want a chance to find out just exactly how they started, what they’re supposed to do, and more.

Minecraft is made out of multiple factions all forming one group. Wilbur considers himself lucky to be at least on good terms with all of them. They care about his well-being, and would be willing to do a bunch for him.

Whenever he can, he sneaks out to hang out with his family. He can’t do it for long, of course, but he enjoys sparring with Techno (and failing, but he never had any thoughts otherwise) and making fun of Tommy. When he’s not with them, he’s either with his other friends, or he’s with Phil and the others who’ve been around the longest, trying to find a way to minimise the damage caused by the pacifier. So far, they’ve had no luck.

Other times, he texts them on his phone. No calls, because the Arcobaleno’s base is bugged to the brim. It’s only because his phone’s specifically made to get rid of any bugs on it that it remains safe. He renames all of his contacts and only texts in the Enchantment Language, just in case.

Things are simple. He goes on missions, hangs out with some of the Arcobaleno, texts his family and visits them, and occasionally goes out for a ride. It’s easy. It’s repetitive.

It all comes to a head when Luce leaves them a letter, asking all of them to come up a mountain. A letter which clearly has the traces of the god Kawahira’s Flames, whatever they might be.

It’s a breakthrough. It’s a turning point. It’s a deciding factor.

Wilbur straps on the device the family gives him, one meant to scan and record everything that happens on that mountain. He carries it like a fanny pack, and heads for the mountain.

He’s already sent the location to his family, and he knows there’ll be at least 7 people there ready to intervene in case something happens. He’s pretty sure at least three of them are from the Dream SMP.

Whatever might happen up there, he just hopes he’ll still be alive when it’s all over.


	2. and the plot shifts silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh this is kinda sucky ngl. anyway have some other mcytbers and also the reveal of wilbur as skull because I suck at pacing.
> 
> some extra fun stuff:
> 
> \- All Giglio Nero Skies have some sort of foresight. As in, they can kind of see the future and stuff.  
> \- Luce did actually give birth in her, uh, form. No I have no idea how she did it, probably Mist Flames or something.  
> \- Skies have this thing called ‘Intuition’ which basically tells them if there’s danger or not. It’s really helpful.
> 
> alright that’s all. after this chapter there may or may not be more worldbuilding and lore building. depends on my mood and my mind. enjoy this shitty chapter.

There’s someone else to meet him and the rest of the Arcobaleno at the mountain, and it’s not someone from Minecraft. Nor is it Luce, although she is there. There’s another.

Blond, jacked as hell, and has the hots for Lal. Apparently, Colonello is Lal’s ‘student’ back from when she was a COMBUSIN soldier. And from the looks of it, they have a case of unrequited love. How unfortunate.

Luce is waiting for them with a soft smile. The look in her eyes are of guilt and determination. She holds a box in her hands, one clearly delicately made a long, long time ago.

She’s sitting on a picnic mat, a big picnic basket next to her, open and filled with snacks and fruits. The scent wafts through the air. Something once comforting now only makes Wilbur feel dread. She’s clearly trying to calm them down before the final, finishing blow.

“Come on,” she calls gently, even to Colonello. “Have a seat.”

It’s a minute into their sudden picnic when Reborn finally asks the question they are all thinking of. “Luce,” he says, gently, to the pregnant woman. “What’s the occasion?”

Luce smiles, no hint of anything suspicious in it. “Well, it’s been just about a year since we all gathered together, and I was hoping we could celebrate it! Colonello offered to help me carry the picnic basket all the way here, too.”

“And you just let him stay with us?” Verde questioned.

“Well, it worked out, didn’t it?” Luce says. “Come on, eat more. It’s a nice day, after all.”

It goes on for long enough that the other Arcobaleno relax, but Wilbur still sits at attention. What’s taking her so long to spring the trap?

Finally, Luce wipes her mouth with a napkin, and smiles at all of them. She claps her hands and gestures to the box.

“Since it’s our anniversary and all,” she begins. “I made a gift for all of us!”

She opens the box, and whatever’s underneath is covered by a thin layer of black cloth. There are seven things, glowing just enough for them to notice. Wilbur’s hackles raise. 

‘Those must be the pacifiers,’ he thinks.

Despite better judgement, he opens his mouth to speak.

“Ah, Luce,” he laughs. “You’re so nice to us! First a picnic and now a gift? That’s a lot!”

His eyes dart to the trees discreetly, where he can see the faint potion sparkles of someone perched on a branch.

Reborn scoffs. “Shut up, lackey.”

A branch snaps. Their eyes all dart to it, but it just seems as though it dropped on its own. Wilbur, however, starts to sweat nervously as he spots someone on that tree, invisible but with the potion sparkles around them.

‘Oh, Phil is definitely so mad right now.’

“Okay, okay, shutting up,” Wilbur says, before doing just that.

Luce smiles, and lifts up the black cloth, revealing the pacifiers. Expectedly, the others react in confusion.

“Pacifiers?” Lal says incredulously. “Luce, I love you and all, but seriously?”

“This is not beneficial in any way whatsoever,” Verde scowls, pushing his glasses up like some sort of anime character.

Luce frowns. “But I made these for you… won’t you at least take it?”

Her bottom lip trembles like she’s about to start crying. Under her tears-eyed stare, everyone excluding Colonello picks up their own pacifier. Wilbur turns his over, inspecting it.

“Why is it a pacifier, Luce?” Fon asks.

Luce smiles. There’s a faint hint of tears in her eyes as she clutches her own pacifier to her chest.

“That’s just the way it is, when you’re an Arcobaleno.”

None of them get to react in time to her words, because in mere seconds, Kawahira has appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and then there’s just-

Pain. There’s so much pain, and Wilbur’s pretty sure he’s screaming, because it feels like he’s being ripped out of his skin, twisting and turning and bleeding and _hurting_ -

“Shh, I got you,” there’s a whisper. It’s coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. “I got you, Will. It’s okay.”

Oh. It’s Phil.

With trembling hands, Wilbur clutches the older man’s shirt. Painstakingly, he opens his eyes, and oh.

His hands are so tiny.

Tears start to fall from his eyes. It feels like he isn’t getting enough air, and everything is still hurting, and there’s screaming and it’s so so so so loud-

Wilbur takes a deep breath. Calms himself down to Phil’s low, soothing humming, soft to not let anybody else know he’s there, since he’s still invisible. He pushes himself up, the older helping him stand properly, on feet too tiny and a viewpoint too short.

The now-big purple pacifier around his neck is a choking presence as he scans the area. All of the others are tiny, too, and most have their own pacifier around their neck, except Lal’s is now grey and cracked, and Colonello’s the one who has the Rain pacifier.

‘Did… did Colonello steal the title of the Rain Arcobaleno from Lal?’ Wilbur thinks, disbelieving.

More surprising is the fact that, despite being turned into a baby, Luce still has the baby bump. Wilbur does not want to know how her baby’s going to get out, if it’s even still alive at all.

Kawahira stands in front of the whole ensemble, mask a menacing look, especially now that all of them are tiny and vulnerable. He doesn’t look surprised.

“And so a new generation is born,” he mutters.

“What the fuck did you do to us?!” Colonello shouts. There’s accompanying shouts from everyone else.

Kawahira hums. “It’s the necessary thing to do,” he replies. “Isn’t that right, Luce?”

Luce closes her eyes. “Yes,” she says quietly. She must know of the glares everyone’s giving her right now.

“You’re not gonna get out of this unscathed,” Wilbur rasps out.

The god turns towards him. “And who are you to say that?” he questions.

A pause. And then, Kawahira jerks forwards, an arrow lodged in his back, as GeorgeNotFound jumps from the tree behind, his crossbow loaded once more, this time with Rain Flames flickering from the arrow’s tip, meant to act as a tranquilliser.

“You-“ Kawahira starts, his tone angry. Wilbur grins. George fires the arrow, and this time it hits his arm, which Kawahira rips out with a snarl.

A portal made of Flames appears behind Kawahira. Bad has his hands outstretched, Night Flames flickering on them, his invisibility potion having worn off by using his Flames. His hood is down, revealing his black-tinted skin and white-green eyes.

“Get muffined, you silly muffin,” he says, fully serious.

Despite his current weak and vulnerable state, and being like 2 seconds away from dropping dead onto the floor, Wilbur snickers at Bad’s words.

Kawahira instantly disappears, which is disappointing, but not before leaving behind his long-ass jacket, which has _no business_ being that long. It gets sucked into the portal and probably to the homebase. Bad groans in disappointment.

“I was so close, too,” he sighs. Skeppy comes to stand next to him and pats his back.

“It’s okay, Bad. We got his jacket, didn’t we?” he smiles at the other. “You did good.”

Bad beams back at him. Wilbur gags.

‘Fucking married couples who won’t admit they’re a married couple,’ he grimaced.

“Damn, Wilbur,” George walks and crouches to face him, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from the rest of the Arcobaleno. “You’re short. Hah, you’re finally shorter than me for once.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gogy,” Wilbur responds. “You were fighting long range and you jumped down, like an idiot.”

“See?!” Sapnap’s voice is loud, and it makes him flinch, but a warning look from Phil — who’s now visible as well — makes him quiet down. “You’re so stupid, Gogy.”

“Oh, you wanna talk about being stupid, Sappy Nappy? What about when you—”

“Hey, stop fighting!” Bad stops them. “Our mission here is done. Smajor and Sparklez have already picked up the scanner Wilbur had. Philza, are you coming with us or are you sticking with Wilbur?”

“I’ll stick with Will,” even without seeing his face, Wilbur just knows Phil has his dad-smile on his face. “He definitely needs someone to be with him now.”

“Okay,” Bad nods. “Can you talk to the Arcobaleno as well? I think they deserve to know about this whole… uh…”

“Yeah, he gets it, come on Bad,” Skeppy whines. “Can we go back now?”

Bad does try hard, he truly does, but alas, he’ll always be weak against his Sky. He sighs.

A portal is made again. Bad lifts back up his fallen hood and waits until George, Sapnap and Skeppy have gone in, before he goes in as well, leaving just Phil behind.

“You okay there?” Phil asks gently. Wilbur sighs, and lets himself be picked up and carried like a baby.

“Tired,” he replies, relaxing as his Sky’s Flames wash over him, his Sky Flames soothing him, while his Lightning Flames acting as a protective barrier.

From his position, he can still see Luce’s eyes widen. “Skull,” she’s the first one who’s not from Minecraft to speak to him, after everything that's just happened. “Is that why you always refused my attempts?”

Even as tired as he is, Wilbur still manages a grin.

“I won’t just bond with any other Sky,” he says, snuggling deeper into Phil’s arms, despite how childish the action made him seem. “Not when Philza’s already the best Sky I could ever ask for.”

“I guess you all must be wanting to head back to your base now,” Phil says politely to the others, standing up and dusting off his cloak. “Would you like to be carried or can you walk by yourselves?”

“We can walk,” Fon responds, after a moment’s pause. “But thank you for your… generosity.”

“Ah, it’s no trouble, really,” Phil responds. “Now come on. I’m sure you all want answers.”

Sitting at the living room of the Arcobaleno base, Wilbur seated on Phil’s side, fully aware of all the Arcobaleno staring at him as he talks with Phil, who’s staring at the Arcobaleno like he’s trying to kill them with his eyes, Wilbur feels like he’s just brought his friends over to his house and his father doesn’t approve of them.

It really isn’t one of his best analogies, but he’s too busy trying to prevent Phil from killing the Arcobaleno to think of anything better.

He knows their view of him has shifted. Skull de Mort, as a persona, as an identity, is a civilian thrown into the Underworld, having to rely on no one but the people he’s surrounded by. A daredevil stuntman, someone with almost no important connections, much less fighting experience.

Wilbur Soot of the Dream SMP faction of Minecraft, however, is a bomber and a spy, a man talented and sought after, even if not as much as his fellow members. A charmer with a silver tongue and Flames strong enough for high-class Mafia families to take notice. Far from the background that Skull de Mort has.

Hell, even if he doesn’t have the reputation he has, just being in Minecraft is already drawing attention. Wilbur’s not exactly certain of what they look like to others, but based off the rumours he’s heard while on missions, Minecraft is thought of as a group composed of multiple ‘factions’, all having the same ancient knowledge, all knowing how to read a dead language, all using fake names that are very believable at best and straight up nonsense at worst. A Family like Minecraft would’ve been crushed or forcibly enslaved decades ago, but their use of enchantments and potions are mysterious enough that they are high on the list of powerful Families.

“So you’re Wilbur Soot,” Viper speaks up first. “Leader of L’Manburg, a mini faction of the Dream SMP faction, of Minecraft.” Even with the hood covering their face, Wilbur just knows they’re narrowing their eyes at him.

He winces. “Yeah, and what about it?”

“Nothing,” the Mist hums. Wilbur shudders. That tone does not inspire any good thoughts. He’s hung out with Viper enough to know that they’re probably figuring out ways to use this newfound knowledge.

“Why hide it from us, though?” Reborn asks. Wilbur notes the lack of a ‘lackey’ at the end. 

“I didn’t, not really,” Wilbur shrugs. “I just acted for the fun of it. Not my fault none of you noticed.”

“What’s up with the guy with the black flames?” Colonello blurts out. “I mean, aren’t there only supposed to be seven?”

Lal smacks him on the head, her strength still apparent despite her new size. “You idiot student,” she scowls. “There’s eight; it’s just that one of them can only be used by the Vindice. You do remember what I’ve said about the Vindice, right?”

“Yes,” Colonello squeaks, although if anyone described it as that he’d probably try and punch them.

“BadBoyHalo is special,” Phil responds, not outright saying that Bad is half-Vindice, for secrecy’s sake. To be fair, it’s not like it would’ve been believed — the wider Underworld is dead convinced in its false rules and ways, and this is just one of them. “But we aren’t here to talk about him right now. What did you know about the Arcobaleno before today happened?”

They send each other looks. “Not enough to have refused the offer when we could’ve, apparently,” Viper mutters, clearly displeased at their lack of knowledge and information.

Phil hums. “Thought so. It’s rare to find a book about it, considering most have been destroyed. Minecraft has a few, and the ones who are old enough to remember the previous Arcobaleno — like me — have some different information that fills in most of the blanks.”

“You never actually told me what happened when you were younger,” Wilbur muses.

“To begin simply, the Arcobaleno are a group formed everytime the previous group dies,” Phil begins. “Commonly, the Skies are from the Giglio Nero Family, which I’m sure Donna Luce knows and has been told,” and here everyone glares at Luce, even Wilbur, because he’s a little mad she made him shorter than even Tubbo, for hell’s sake.

“There’s always seven in each group,” Phil continues. “It’s to maintain the balance of the world and its Flames, from what I’ve heard. I’ve actually never heard of something like the pacifier being broken, like Ms. Mirch and Mr. Colonello.”

Lal glares at Colonello, who flinches back. “I didn’t mean to do it!”

“We can figure out the specifics later,” Phil says before continuing on. “As of now, our knowledge is limited, but if Donna Luce complies, perhaps we could find a solution to maybe change the source of the energy for the pacifiers. Or find an alternative way to harness it.”

Luce sighs. “As much as we hope, there’s no way to possibly change the source, otherwise it would’ve been found out decades ago.”

“Have you considered the fact that maybe Checkerface is old as fuck and is probably dead set on his ways like all old people are?” Wilbur questions, because he’s seen people reject knowledge to remain in their safe little bubble of what they think they know.

“That is a possible hypothesis,” Verde muses, speaking for the first time since everything started. “There cannot only be one way to do things; that’s not how science works, and certainly not how life works either.”

“We should figure this out when all of you have some food in you, since the transformation must’ve taken a lot of energy out of you. I’ll go prepare some food, seeing as your current state is less than suitable,” Phil stands up and heads to the kitchen. “Oh, but one last thing.”

He turns around, and Wilbur shivers at the look in his eyes, the smile promising pain even though it’s not directed to him.

“If you ever dare to insult any one of my Elements ever again,” Phil says calmly. “I will throw you out a window and break your neck.”

And with those parting words, he disappears, and everyone’s attention turns to him. Some of their faces are kind of pale. Some are more tensed up.

Wilbur sighs and leans back. “So,” he says. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been spelling Colonello’s name wrong this whole time (it’s spelled Colonnello) but it’s too late to change anything I’m so sorry


	3. a facade for a little while longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls in three months late with a donut* heyo
> 
> remember how I said in local roleplayers I’ll update both khr crossovers? yeah well here I am
> 
> this chapter is like pretty rushed but it’s because I still have to get to the actual canon stuff, yknow?? sooo here,, canon is dead, I have no idea how flame pets work but this is now they work now I guess
> 
> anyways, flames because I said so:  
> Phil has Sky primary & Lightning secondary. He’s the SBI’s Sky bc that’s cool. Techno is a Cloudy Storm & Tommy is a Sun primary Sky dormant secondary . Wilbur’s a Cloud primary Mist dormant secondary

The questions he’s asked are those he is expecting. He answers all of them calmly, making sure not to give too much away about Minecraft.

At some point, Phil returns with some freshly baked cookies. The Arcobaleno all check it for poisons before eating it cautiously. Phil is still smiling.

“So,” he claps his hands. “Donna Luce, would you like to negotiate terms of alliance here or later?”

“Later,” Luce answers immediately. “Forgive me if I’m rude, but I wasn’t aware you are one of the leaders.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Phil shrugs. “They just trust my judgement enough to go along with whatever I say most of the time. Isn’t that right, Wilbur?”

Wilbur rolls his eyes. “It’s because you radiate such _dad_ energy,” he responds. “You know we all have family problems.”

An uncomfortable silence follows after that. “What?”

Phil shakes his head fondly, and stands up. “Nevermind that. I do have to ask, though, where will you go now? Most of the Arcobaleno in the past have decided to live their lives out in seclusion, although I doubt you’d be the ones to follow in their footsteps.”

“The Triads will not accept my disappearance,” Fon speaks up calmly, and that is answer enough.

One by one, the other Arcobaleno give their own answers. As expected, most of them would return to the mafia world at large — including Wilbur.

“Do you really have to continue with your act, Wilbur?” Phil sighs. Wilbur smiles up at him.

“I’m gonna scam so many people,” is his only response, and Phil only lets out another sigh.

The Arcobaleno are looking between them awkwardly. Phil takes out his phone, looks at it, pockets it, and stands up.

“Well, it’s been nice meeting you,” Phil says. “But me and Wilbur’s pick-ups are here. You’re free to see us out, but you should probably gather up your strength and get some contacts to help you leave.”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you called _them_ ,” Wilbur groans, hopping off the couch. He takes a few moments to steady himself, before decidedly marching to the front door, trying to ignore the difference of his view now that he’s shorter _and_ smaller.

Phil only chuckles. “They insisted.”

“You know they’re gonna make fun of me, you motherfucker.”

When Wilbur goes out, he sees a car parked in front of the doors. It’s nothing too fancy, but the logo on the side of the car makes it abundantly clear just who has come.

The door opens, and Wilbur closes his eyes to groan, loudly.

“Wilbur!” a scream rings out, and despite his complaints, Wilbur smiles as he hugs the body that’s just barrelled into him, their size difference making him almost fall over. Tommy looks down at him, the eight year old smiling brightly.

“Jeez, Tommy,” another voice speaks up, and Wilbur barks out a short laugh as he spots Techno walking towards them, mask on his face and with a small but genuine smile. “You don’t just go barrelling into toddlers like that. What would everyone think?”

“Oi, fuck off,” Wilbur shouts, and Techno grins down at him.

“What the fuck,” he hears someone whisper, and he turns around. Wilbur grins at the Arcobalenos’ surprised faces.

“Guys,” he gestures to his brothers. “Meet my brothers. You wouldn’t know Tommy, but you do recognise Techno, don’t you?”

By their suddenly tense bodies, Wilbur knows that they do, in fact, recognise who Techno is. Despite his casual appearance, it’s hard to forget the appearance of the Greatest Killer — according to the Underworld at large, at least. He knows Techno _loathes_ that title, which is why he makes sure to remind him about it at any chance he gets.

“God, you’re so short now,” Tommy cackles. “You’re even smaller than Tubbo! You’re like a lil baby bi- OW!”

“I can still steal your kneecaps, you brat,” Wilbur threatened, holding his fist as Tommy doubled over from the hit to his knees. It doesn’t really matter much, considering Tommy’s hands immediately burst out Sun Flames, and heals the bruise he got in record time, but it’s the threat that counts.

“Theoretically,” Techno says, as he gets back into the car after Wilbur climbs into it. “I could use my Storm Flames to disintegrate the curse, and Cloud Flames to propagate the disintegration.”

“Practically, that’s not how this works,” Wilbur rolls his eyes. Techno looks away with a grumble, and the car starts driving, with Tommy in the front seat besides Phil driving the car.

As the landscape rolls by, he gets a glimpse of the Arcobaleno heading back into the mansion before the mansion completely disappears from his view. With a sigh, he leans back, acutely aware of his height difference, and forces himself to sleep.

The Arcobaleno don’t really talk much after that.

After Luce discusses things with Phil and the rest of the ‘leaders’, there’s no reason for them to stay together. Minecraft isn’t going to trust them so easily, and neither will the Arcobaleno. They all have their own jobs and things they have to do and to get back to, and staying together will only hinder that.

It’s not out of hatred or anything. They all know that, despite their current circumstances, staying together for a long amount of time would be near impossible. So they split off, with promises to keep in contact with one another.

It’s not friendship, not yet anyways. It’s a mutual understanding that they’re in this situation together.

Wilbur goes into his element and drifts around, hopping from place to place, never fully staying. He likes to visit the other Arcobaleno sometimes, maybe hop in on one of their missions. Most of the time, he usually joins one of his friends in their missions.

It’s on one of these kinds of missions when he discovers Flame Pets.

He and Reborn have a mutual understanding. As long as he doesn’t hinder the mission or get Reborn’s kill, he can do whatever he wants.

The mission he hopped in on is one where they’re supposed to ‘liberate’ a stolen warehouse. It’s a damn important one, based off of the amount of money they were offered if they do a good job.

Wilbur casually struts past the dead bodies on the floor, wrinkling at the smell of blood. He can hear Reborn shooting from far ahead, and he takes care of a few stragglers on the way.

“You done yet, Reborn?” he yells.

“Shut up!” is the reply he gets back, and Wilbur chuckles lightly.

“So you won’t mind if I burn these bodies?” he grins, taking a flint and steel from his pocket and flicking it on. He doesn’t wait for a reply, already slowly kicking the bodies outside. Once they’re far enough from the warehouse, he takes out a piece of TNT, part of a stack he keeps on him at all times. Just in case, of course.

A single flick, and Wilbur smiles in delight at the ash that falls from the sky, the explosion leaving a hole on the ground.

“Glad you had fun with that,” he hears Reborn say sarcastically. “Impressive, though.”

“Well, it is my job, I have to be good and creative with it,” Wilbur hums. “Anyways, what even is in the warehouse that’s so important?”

“I think it’s best if you see for yourself,” Reborn says, and then disappears, like the dramatic little shit he is. Wilbur scowls, and trudges into the warehouse once more.

Within a few seconds of wandering around, he finds a hidden hatch, and upon opening it, finds a ladder leading down. Parts of it are warm, meaning someone must’ve touched it at least a few minutes before. It’s probably Reborn, because who else would be here and alive?

He climbs down the ladder, and skips the last few steps. Reborn, the bastard that he is, is already waiting.

“Took you long enough,” he says. Wilbur rolls his eyes.

“Sorry not all of us can disappear like you do,” he snarks back. “Are we going to get to the point yet? And just to make sure, you’ve contacted the money guy yet?”

“You mean ‘employer’,” Reborn corrects, just like the past six times he’s done so. “And unlike you, I am efficient.”

“Fuck you, I can be efficient,” without wasting anymore time, Wilbur strolls down the hallway, and throws open the doors to the room at the end. His mouth falls open in a ‘o’ when he realises just exactly why their employer wants them to keep the warehouse intact.

“Oh, holy _fuck_.”

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Reborn says smugly. Wilbur isn’t paying attention to him, though, because he’s already stalking down the long rows of cages, looking at everything in awe and a little anger.

Animals. Trapped in cages, and looking very much unlike normal animals.

“What are they?” he breathes out, looking at a small lion cub with flames as its mane. The lion cub roars at him, and Wilbur coos audibly. 

“Flame Pets,” Reborn replies. “They were originally made by the Estraneo for a project, up until they were forced to end it. These are some of the last of the ones that hadn’t been killed. The reason why they are so coveted despite their unfortunate beginnings is because all of these animals have the ability to use and harness Dying Will Flames.”

“Holy shit,” Wilbur whistles, stamping down the anger in him. Freeing these animals could wait; they seem to be fine at the moment, and he needs to get the money first before he can call in reinforcements. “Are we allowed to take one back? Because if we aren’t, I _will_ be getting into a long argument.”

“Well, lucky for our employer, he’s allowed us to get a Flame Pet.”

“Cool, thanks, I’ll go find one now!” Wilbur cheers, already ditching Reborn to move to the aquatic section, while making a mental map of the place, as well as snapping a quick screenshot of his current coordinates on his mapping app.

His eyes drift towards the particularly big fishes. Some of them are glowing, others have fiery fins and tails that somehow stay lit even underwater. A loud ‘clang’ noise, however, turns his attention to a purple octopus, tucked far behind and surrounded by other cages.

Wilbur goes to check on it, and finds a very small and purple octopus, casually sitting on the sandy ground of a very big cage.

“Hello!” he greets. “What’s a little guy like you doing in such a big cage, hmm? Do you have something important about you?”

The octopus flails its tentacles around. On some weird instinct, Wilbur sticks his fingers into the small hole in the cage. He doesn’t expect the octopus to latch on it, although he probably should’ve.

On instinct, he covers his hand in Cloud Flames. Wilbur then watches in astonishment as the octopus seems to glow faintly, as he feels his Flames being _consumed_. They regenerate, of course, but the feeling is a little weird. As he feeds more of his Flames to the octopus, it starts to grow. Its tentacles get bigger, and its body expands. 

Wilbur’s eyes light up.

“Oi, what are you…” he hears Reborn trail off, and he turns to offer him a smile as he continues pumping Cloud Flames to make the octopus grow bigger. The octopus seems delighted by it; it keeps flailing its tentacles around and making happy noises.

And ignoring the horrified look on Reborn’s face, he lifts up the octopus from the cage. Said octopus immediately tries to attack him. 

“You are Oodako now,” Wilbur says, a wild grin on his face, unbothered by the attacks as he lets his Mist Flames help him calm Oodako down. “And you are _mine_.”

“Oh god,” he hears Reborn despair, and his grin widens. An idea comes to his mind, and he turns around, happily letting his new pet octopus hang on his shoulders. Reborn has gotten a pet for himself too, and it’s a chameleon that sits on top of his hat.

“Say, Reborn, can I ask something?”

“I am going to regret this so much, but what?”

Wilbur eyes the number of animals trapped in cages. He’ll release all of them when he gets the chance to, but for now… “How many am I allowed to take for myself?”

“Phil! Look, I got a pet for you!”

“That’s ni- why is that raven glowing.”

“Hey, give me one too! I want a raccoon!”

“Tommy, why the fuck do you want a raccoon?”

“Because it’s cool, bitch.”

“Where did you even get them?”

“From a mission me and Reborn went on. The guy who hired us let us take as many pets as we wanted, since they have so many!”

“Oh, can I go? Phil, I wanna get a pet for myself!”

“...Tubbo, aren’t you supposed to be in the escape room?”

“Oh, I escaped a long time ago.”

“Well, if you tell Techno and ask him as well, I’ll let you three go with Wilbur.”

“Speaking of pets, here’s mine! His name is Oodako and I love him.”

“Oh, that’s- oh no…”

“Shut up Tommy, I’m not gonna fuck him! Oodako’s different!”

“I’m just saying, the whole thing with Sally…”

“Shut the _fuck_ up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me as an author is writing incredibly niche fics that only appeal to like me and 3 others who read my stories. if you read all my works I just want you to know that I love you (platonically!) and I hope you’ll keep enjoying my works


	4. a little lion and everything that starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hap velns day. don’t celebrate it bc I’m single n also v young but if you do then happy valentines
> 
> alternative title: wilbur has a lot of phone calls, and delights in being a sort-of asshole.
> 
> shoutout to the one commenter that brought up mexican dream ily /platonic anyways you will be very surprised by how mexican dream is in here (hopefully)
> 
> also shoutout to sprintobot in the dsmp big bang server for helping me out with this. you will be seeing this statement multiple times in multiple of my fics. ily sprintobot /p

Things are calm for a while. Aside from a few rough missions and a couple of fights, Wilbur mostly stays on the down low, compared to the other Arcobaleno.

He keeps in contact with the Arcobaleno, while doing his own things. There’s a whole mess in the Dream SMP that takes all of them over a year to fix, and when he finally contacts the Arcobaleno again, he has to run from Reborn and Colonello for over two hours before he relents and lets them fight him in worry. 

The fact that ‘fighting out of worry’ is a usual thing for him probably says a lot about him, but then again, Wilbur never really cared to be normal anyways.

He stays out of most Underworld problems. He picks up little gossips and news through contacts and the few missions he goes on, to keep up appearances. Sometimes they’re a day late, other times he’ll hear about something happening over two months later. And said ‘news’ includes news related to the Vongola.

Wilbur has heard about the whole situation with the Vongola heirs. It’s not much of a secret, and he’s overheard the older people in Minecraft talking about it. It isn’t his business, so he just doesn’t care enough to find out more about it. At least, not until now.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Wilbur repeats the name that Reborn has given him. “That’s your latest catch, isn’t he?”

“He’s not a catch,” Reborn reminds him, yet again, a long-suffering look that Wilbur’s grown used to ignoring. “And I’m just going to train him for the Vongola.”

‘Train’ can mean many things. Based on the famiglia and the whole heirship thing, though, it safe for Wilbur to assume that 

“So what do you have to do?” he asks. “Like, just whip him into shape? Because if so then I really do feel bad for him.”

“You’ve seen how I made Dino.”

“Yeah, and that was a train wreck and a half.”

“Only because you kept on interrupting it!”

Reborn breathes in sharply as Wilbur snickers. “All jokes aside, I’ll be going to Japan. I’ve already told the others, not that you’d know, since you _muted the chat_.”

“In my defence, I was on a mission,” Wilbur shrugs. “But anyways, when will you be leaving?”

“Tonight,” is the curt response he gets. “Don’t stir up too much trouble while I’m not around to babysit you, alright?”

“Ye- hey! I’m not _that_ troublesome!”

“I have a list that can prove you wrong. Multiple times.”

Wilbur gives up on convincing Reborn. The Sun is stubborn, though not to the point of people like Tommy, but it’s still annoying to deal with regardless. 

“Fine. Whatever. Don’t scar the poor kid too much.”

With those words, Wilbur leaves Reborn’s temporary apartment. The cold breeze of the night air hits his face, and he breathes out quietly, plans already popping up in his mind.

Wilbur isn’t a nice person. He knows this. Everyone else knows this. He’s more than a little selfish, and while he does do nice things, he’s not above doing something to help out himself and his family. The situation with the other Arcobaleno is different, but it’s only a one-time difference.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a civilian. A naive and probably dumb one, at that. Obviously, he won’t remain like that for much longer, especially not under Reborn’s tutelage, but someone could just make friends with him, and potentially make certain connections that would be beneficial.

He calls Tommy. It takes 4 rings before his brother finally picks up.

“What do you want, bitch?” Tommy sounds tired. Wilbur hums, and rethinks about Reborn’s words. 

A trip to Japan and the connections that will come from being friends with the next Don of Vongola, as well as the experience that it would give… 

His lips curve up into a smile. “Tommy, can you get the rest of your Harmony for me? I think you all will like what I have to say next…”

The plan is simple. Tommy and his Harmony will go to Naminori, Japan, and they will befriend, or at the very least keep an eye out on, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Take note of his Guardians, get some experience in going undercover, and if the friendship doesn’t work out, at least they can take note of any weaknesses or fighting styles.

Some of Minecraft aren’t too happy with letting them go, especially when they’re so young, but Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Deo and Drista want the experience that comes with it, while Lani and Luke want to explore and learn more about the place, and both Wisp and Bitzel just want to keep an eye out for them.

“You’re plotting something, aren’t you?” Phil says to him after he announces his plan. Wilbur shrugs.

“Nothing bad, I promise,” he assures. Phil studies his look, and sighs.

“Don’t get either yourself or them into trouble,” he responds, and Wilbur nods. 

“I know, Dad.”

A few days later, Tommy’s Harmony takes off to Japan. Wilbur watches them off, and smiles.

“Reborn looked surprised when he saw us,” Tommy tells him over the phone a day later during the evening. Wilbur hums, sinking deeper into the small bathtub he had asked Sam to make for him. “He probably didn’t think I would be this old.”

“More like young,” he teases. The last time Reborn saw Tommy was over 2 decades ago. By all means, Tommy should’ve been in his late 20s by now, but well, he’s part of Minecraft, and everyone in Minecraft doesn’t age like normal people.

“Oh, shut up. I am a big man, and Reborn was surprised by how big I am.”

“Sure, sure,” Wilbur snorts. “How are you settling in?”

“Fine,” he hears Tommy sigh. “It’s boring. Everything’s so- it’s all so peaceful and quiet and shit, even with the whole training thing. Tubbo says this is a retirement town for Flame-actives, apparently? Whatever the deal, they keep the civilians ignorant and in return they get some peace and quiet.”

“Good for them. Anything else you wanna talk about?”

“Uhh, no. Nothing much. But do I really have to try and make friends with… the Vongola whatever?” Tommy grumbles.

“Not you specifically, but it would be nice,” Wilbur snorts, sinking deeper into his bubble bath. “Dad would like you making more friends.”

He hears Tommy mutter a few words, too low for Wilbur to properly hear, and he sighs.

“Just stay safe, alright?” Wilbur softens his tone. “If you’re in any trouble, you know you can call me.”

“I know, I know, sheesh,” Tommy grumbles, but he just knows that there’s a light blush on his brother’s cheeks and ears. He always blushes whenever he’s embarrassed. “You’re so fuckin’ overbearing sometimes, Will.”

“Whatever. Call you later.”

“Bye.”

The call ends. With a sigh, Wilbur puts away his phone, and enjoys his bath for now. At least, until Reborn decides to call him to talk about Tommy’s Harmony.

He’s helping Verde with one of his experiments when his phone rings. Since his phone is nearer to Verde than to him, Verde is the one to look at the caller ID first.

“Reborn’s calling,” Verde says dryly. “Did you piss him off again?”

“Nope!” Wilbur responds cheerily, answering the call. “Hey, Reborn! Aren't you-”

“ _Soot_ ,” he hears Reborn growl, and he snickers. “What are you doing.”

“Nothing?” he adopts a confused tone, moving away from the experiment area at Verde’s insistent looks. “Seriously, I have no idea what I did. We haven’t talked in like… three days, maybe? I’m at Verde’s, he can tell you I’ve been here for at least two of those days.”

“He was not,” Verde cuts in, monotone but loud enough for Reborn to hear his voice. “He has kidnapped me and everything I own, and is currently blackmailing me to say as such. Please send-”

“Screw you, Verde,” Wilbur scoffs, as he hears Verde chuckle slightly.

“Well, then why is your brother here?” Reborn still sounds accusing.

“Which one?”

“The loud one.”

“You mean Tommy?” it’s slightly hilarious that Reborn describes Tommy as ‘loud’, but then again, that is one of his defining features. “He’s at Naminori?”

“Yes, along with several others,” at this point, Reborn sounds slightly more irritated. Wilbur hums, and mutes the call.

“Verde, can I leave for a sec? Your experiment should be fine,” he calls out to the scientist, who has apparently found a new discovery, and is now hunched over a table. Verde waves him away, and after a quick and dry cleansing from the decontamination robots, Wilbur steps out to a relatively simple and innocent-looking living room.

He unmutes the call. “Well, I just checked with Dad and he’s not on a mission, so it’s probably just one of his shenanigans with the kids.”

“The ‘kids’.”

“Well, they don’t really have an official group name,” Wilbur tells him with a shrug, lying out of his ass. All Harmonies have a group name, but he’s not in the position to give them out so easily. “I just call them the kids because they’re younger than me.”

“What, feeding into your old man ego now?” Reborn sounds a little less sharp and angry, and a little more teasing.

“Fuck you, Reborn. I’m not the one who likes to cosplay.”

“There is nothing wrong with cosplay. Unless, of course, you’re a bigot?” 

“Fuck you, Reborn,” Wilbur pinches the bridge of his nose. Now he’s the one getting annoyed, and he doesn’t like that. “Look, they won’t do much harm. They know what they can and cannot do. They won’t, like, burn down the city. Trust me.”

“Fine. But if they do something…” Reborn trails off in an attempt to seem menacing, like the dramatic arse he is. Wilbur rolls his eyes.

“They’ll be fine. They’re old enough to know what they can and can’t do. But if any of Sawada’s Guardians pick a fight with them, they won’t hesitate. Just letting you know!”

And with those words, he hangs up on Reborn. And proceeds to giggle to himself until Verde comes up to drag him back down for another experiment.

“Eyyy, man!”

Waking up to a very loud and very Spanish voice is not Wilbur’s ideal morning, but it’s the morning he’s getting right now.

“Why the fuck are you calling me at-” a quick check at the clock hanging on his wall, and he groans. “Mexican Dream, it is four in the morning.”

“It’s never too early to do important stuff, man!” Mexican Dream laughs, before his voice turns a little more serious, but still just as loud. “There’s a mission for you. You gotta take down a crime boss by tonight, man. I’ve already done the rest, all you have to do is just kill the rest, man.”

Wilbur hates him with a passion, but he can’t deny that the other can be serious and deadly when he needs to be, and he can’t deny that the other is really good at what he does.

So with a loud and exaggerated sigh, he rolls off his bed, and walks over to his closet. He pulls on the rope connected to the bars of his closet to open the doors, and starts choosing his clothes. He’s learned to live with his small size by now, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying.

“Where- where’s Mamacita?” he asks, yawning midway through. “Shouldn’t she be handling something like this? You two are partners.”

“Oh, I never told anyone yet, man!” Mexican Dream says happily. “I just found out yesterday, man! Mama’s pregnant with a little us!”

“Oh- I- wow,” Wilbur cannot imagine either of them actually having sex, despite the innuendos they keep saying. “Er, congrats? You must be happy.”

“I am, man! I’ve always wanted a big family. But since she’s pregnant, Mamacita can’t go out on the field, man. You’re her replacement, man.”

“I get it, I get it. Send me the location and I’ll be there,” he quickly finishes dressing up and doing the most basic of showers, and he lets Oodako hop on his shoulder, the octopus tiny for now. “Am I allowed to show it publicly as Skull de Mort, or do I keep it low?”

“Whatever, man!”

That isn’t a good answer, but if anyone from Minecraft asks, he can always point them to Mexican Dream. Wilbur starts up his custom-sized motorcycle, puts on his helmet, and drives out.

Maybe he could find a shop that sells purple spray paints on the way…

“Wilbur, your de Mort insignia was found on the half-exploded base of Don Sagruelo. The police are calling it an accidental explosion turned murder. The Underworld knows it’s Skull de Mort. Why are you like this?”

“In my defence? I was bored. Also, this was Mexican Dream’s fault.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc as fuck amirite
> 
> anyways yes I know in khr canon there’s only seven people in a full Harmony, one for each Flame type, but I think that’s stupid so in this universe there can be multiple Harmonies and Bonds to and from the same people + others at the same time. because that’s cool and leaves a lot more room
> 
> next chapter, whenever that happens, will include a few extra new ppl so look out for that lol


	5. a sea of calm before a storm of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* _**romance**_
> 
> okay but in all seriousness, there are a bunch of new characters in here :D and I do not know how to write romance but I hope this works
> 
> obligatory ‘this is not about the irl characters’. this is based on Wilbur’s canonical dsmp relationship. ok thankyou pls enjoy this longer than usual chapter

Being the leader of any sort of faction in Minecraft is taxing, at times. Especially when it comes to missions.

Wilbur curses as he power-walks to the meeting room he has rented out for discussion, holding a bunch of files. There are so many things he needs to discuss: the mission, their new member, the restrictions… god, he hates being in charge sometimes.

“Hi Wilbur,” Niki smiles at him as he enters the room. “I heard you’ve been up to a lot.”

Wilbur shrugs, climbing up onto a high chair to be able to see everyone properly. “I guess. Skull de Mort needs to keep up appearances, otherwise the Underworld will probably say something stupid about my whereabouts.”

“So let them,” Fundy rolls his eyes. He looks up from his phone. “It’s not like any of us ever cared about appearances before. Plus, Skull de Mort is an Arcobaleno. The Underworld might be stupid, but they aren’t _that_ stupid.”

“That’s a lie, I know several people who are very, very stupid.”

“Alright, Will, why did you call this meeting?” Jack is the last to speak up. Storm and Rain Flames swirl lazily around his fingers as he holds some weird thermometer close to his hand. “And for that matter, where’s Tommy and Tubbo?”

“Tommy and Tubbo are in Japan, along with the rest of the Business Boys,” Wilbur replies, a small frown appearing on his face. “I sent them there. It’s for the best, anyways, considering the mission we’ve gotten.”

At the word ‘mission’, the other three in the room sit up a little straighter, and pay full attention. Fundy puts down his phone, and Jack puts away his Flames and his thermometer-thing.

“What is it?” Niki asks. “And how high on the mission scale is it?”

“A six or a seven, probably,” Wilbur sighs, and hears a few groans even as he continues. “It would’ve been passed onto the other Dream SMP members, but they’re all busy with their own mini missions. Technically, Mamacita was supposed to be in charge, but everyone knows she’s pregnant, so this one’s left up to us now.”

“What are the details?” Jack questions, already taking out a pen and a notebook. “And will it just be us four?”

“No. We’ll be having a new member in L’manburg, and they should be arriving sometime later,” he replies, and everyone looks at him in surprise. “Yeah, I know, I’m just as surprised as you.”

“Hmm,” Fundy taps his fingers on the table. “Details?”

“Right, so there’s a family in both the Russian and the Italian mafias,” Wilbur starts, reading from his files. “There are rumours that they’ve been stirring up quite some trouble for Minecraft, as well as dabbling in some things that don’t follow the Unspoken Underworld Rules. And you know how we work; we can’t let anyone outside find out about how we do things, or else things will really go to shit.”

“So we have to take them out?” Niki frowns. “Wouldn’t that be more fitting for a bigger team than the four- than the _five_ of us?”

“Not quite,” he responds. “We can’t destroy them outright; that will only attract more attention to us, and Minecraft has been successfully remaining somewhat undercover for years now. Our mission is to sneak in, grab some secret information, leak that information, before burning down _specifically_ four of their bases. The number is important to them in some way, so it would be fitting if it was that number.

“We need at least one or two people on the inside, someone outside to receive reports, someone to commit arson, and someone to keep track of everything and do some cover-ups. This mission officially starts next week, so we have a few days to prepare and settle everything before it’s deep undercover time.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do any of the heavy work, actually,” Fundy says apologetically. “I promised Five and Dream that I would spend some time with them next week. I can be the information guy, though. It’s not the first time any of us have had to do mission stuff while spending time with each other.”

“That’s fine,” Wilbur nods. “Niki, Jack, can you two handle most of the brunt work?”

“Sure,” Jack grins. “What are the positions available?”

“Anything goes, as long as you can pull it off, and it doesn’t hinder the mission,” Wilbur says, after a brief moment of thought. “That leaves me and the new member for the last two positions. I trust you two can work out the specifics on your own?”

“Yes, we can,” Niki nods. She and Jack share a _look_ , and Wilbur has a feeling that they’re going to do something very risky but admirable.

As Wilbur prepares to speak again, his phone buzzes. He takes it out, and checks the newest message that Sparklez has sent him.

**Cap’n: Your new member is here. DSMP main room.**

“Our new member is here,” Wilbur tells the others, hopping off his high chair. “I’ll have to go bring them into the loop. In the meantime, you guys make some plans, and we’ll go through them with the newbie later.”

“Wilbur Soot, meet Sally Shanella. She’s new, and she’ll be joining L’manburg, as you already know.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says with a small smile, which the auburn-haired woman returns, though she looks surprised. “Captain, does she already know about…?”

“Not yet,” Sparklez responds. “You should be the one to explain it to her anyways.”

With those words, Sparklez leaves, leaving Wilbur alone with Sally. Clearing his throat, Wilbur hops off from the table, and looks up at Sally.

“Nice to meet you,” he offers. “I’m Wilbur Soot, leader of L’manburg. You can just call me Wilbur, though. Do you know who I am outside of this?”

“Yeah,” Sally admits. “I’ve heard of Skull de Mort. It was hard not to. I’m just shocked that you two are, well, the same.”

He nods. “I get that. Sparklez didn’t say anything else about you, other than the fact that you were trustworthy, and you would be joining my team. So, since you already know some stuff about me, what about you?”

She looks up, as if in thought, before glancing back down at him. “My name is Sally, as you’ve already gathered. I used to be from the Estraneo, though I’ve left since then; not before destroying one of their bases first, of course, and I wandered around as something like a pirate before I ended up here. I met Sparklez while I was trying to figure out my abilities, and he offered to help me.”

“Cool, glad you got out of that shitty family,” Wilbur says, because there isn’t really much he can say to that. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what abilities?”

Sally gestures to her neck, and Wilbur watches in fascination as gills start to slowly form there. “The Captain thinks I’m some sort of fish shapeshifter. I’m a Rain primary, though I have a Mist secondary that’s still dormant, which I’m trying to activate.”

At the word ‘fish’, Wilbur starts to remember and realise something. Sally’s name, her having something to do with fishes, her last name...

Every time he thinks he has managed to push his past behind him, it always comes back. Every. Fucking. Time.

“-bur?”

“What? Sorry, I zoned out for a while there,” Wilbur responds. “Um, what were you asking?”

“I asked what Flames you had,” Sally says, standing up from where she has apparently been crouching down. “I know you’re a Cloud, since you are technically the Cloud Arcobaleno, but do you only have one type?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” he stammers out. “I… I think I have Mist Flames too. I haven’t tried to activate them in a long time, though. I’ve just been so busy with everything.”

“I get that,” she offers. “Sometimes I even forget my secondary even exists at all. Life just gets so crazy sometimes.”

Wilbur nods. “Okay. I think we’ve talked for long enough, so, uh…”

“Oh, right,” Sally says sheepishly. “Lead the way, then. I can’t wait to meet the others.”

It doesn’t take too long for them to reach the meeting room. Sally pushes the door open, and Wilbur runs up ahead of her as the other three look up from their work in curiosity.

“Everyone, this is Sally,” Wilbur introduces as he climbs onto his high chair. “Sally, the guy with the fox ears and tail is Fundy, the one with the 3D glasses is Jack, and the one with the blonde hair is Niki.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Sally says politely, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. “I hope I can work with all of you well.”

“Oh, your name’s Sally?” Fundy says, eyeing him as Wilbur groans when he remembers that they know about his whole fish thing as well. “Like, spelled ‘S-A-L-L-Y?’”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you!” Niki shakes Sally’s hand with a smile, even as she keeps glancing at Wilbur, who is pretty sure his face is fully red. Jack stops snickering enough for him to offer a simple ‘hello’ to Sally, before he starts laughing even more.

Sally frowns. “Am I missing something?”

“Nothing,” Wilbur says, his voice sounding strangled. “Sorry, just a, uh, an inside joke. We’re not making fun of you, I promise.”

“Yeah, we’re making fun of Wilbur!” Fundy laughs.

“Shut up,” Wilbur snaps, and only loses his annoyance when he hears Sally laughing, her laugh a surprisingly melodious and pretty sound.

“Alright then. Now, what do I have to work with?” Sally asks, as she walks over to peer at something someone has written on a piece of paper.

As he watches Sally communicate and plan with everyone with ease, and everyone else fitting her in like she’s been on their team for years now, Wilbur smiles.

Sally will fit just right in.

Wilbur doesn’t have the best of dating lives.

Before, he was too young, then he was too busy, then nobody just seemed to catch his eye. After the Arcobaleno ordeal, he had resigned himself to never dating anyone; who would want to tie themselves to someone who was bound to outlive them?

Not that he will outlive anyone in Minecraft, but he considers them as his _family_ , not as potential lovers.

But Sally is different. She’s bright, she’s playfully sweet, and she doesn’t care about his size or his curse at all. She’s also officially in Minecraft, which means her aging will soon change too.

Wilbur thinks he might just love her. 

They spend more and more time together. Wilbur is the first person she tells about her Mist Flames activation, and she is the first person he tells about any new developments on the curse. It’s a little scary, to think about how much he trusts her, but deep down, Wilbur knows that Sally is fully trustworthy.

‘You want to spend your life with her,’ his mind whispers to him, and he can’t find any way to refute that statement. So, he makes a decision.

Wilbur takes her out on a boat ride, and serenades her with his voice and his guitar. He sings a song of confession and love, of trust and hope, and by the end of it, Sally is looking at him with eyes so warm it makes him hope, but he doesn’t dare to assume.

“So, what’s the verdict?” he asks awkwardly. “I mean, it’s okay if you say no, I get that, but um, if I haven’t been misreading all the signs recently…”

Sally laughs, sweet and warm. She takes his hands in hers, and his breath hitches.

“Don’t be silly,” she says affectionately. “I would’ve said yes no matter how you offered it. The boat ride is a nice touch, though.”

“Is- is that a yes?” Wilbur breathes out, not yet daring to hope. He gets his answer in the form of a kiss, one that he eagerly leans into.

“Of course!” Sally laughs, and Wilbur lets out a shout of joy. 

It’s the first of many dates to come, and Wilbur can’t wait for whatever the future has in store for them.

It’s awkward, at the start. Wilbur doesn’t know what dating is like, and Sally doesn’t have much experience either.

Instead, they figure it out together. Sally moves in with Wilbur, and they spend the better half of the afternoon figuring out furniture and positions, among other things. It’s a little tiring and a little annoying, and it eats Wilbur up inside everytime he sees Sally having to change some parts of her routine or make some changes to something for him.

“Don’t you ever think you want a normal boyfriend?” he asks her once, on a day when he’s sad and tired and he hates everything. “You know, instead of someone like me?”

Sally combs back his hair and gently picks him up. “You’re all that I’ve ever wanted, Will. Why would I ever want someone else when I have _you_?”

All in all, Wilbur is very happy with Sally. He doesn’t deserve her at all; doesn’t deserve her understanding and her kindness and her willingness to accommodate him, but he won’t complain about having such a wonderful girlfriend like her.

“You’re dating someone?!”

“Yes, I am,” Wilbur says fondly, as he thinks about Sally. “Her name is Sally and I love her.”

He only realises his mistake when everyone else over the call starts cracking up.

“Sally, eh?” Techno says amusedly. “Sounds a little familiar, doesn’t it?”

“Isn’t that the name of that one fish-” Tubbo starts, but Wilbur doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence, because he’s already quit the call.

Still, he eventually joins back, and eventually calls Sally into the room to introduce her to his family. She gets along with his family pretty easily, and they end the call with a promise to meet up for a family dinner some day.

“Your family seems nice,” Sally comments, when they’re in bed. It was a little awkward at the start, but Wilbur finds himself liking being the little spoon during quiet nights. “I’m glad they approve of me.”

“I would’ve dated you even without their approval anyways,” Wilbur says flippantly.

Sally laughs, and kisses his cheek. “You wouldn’t have thrown away your family for me like that, but I get the sentiment. I love you, Will.”

“Love you too, Salls,” he responds in turn. Neither of them comment on his bright red cheeks.

With everything that had been going on, both with Sally and the mission, Wilbur has almost completely forgotten about why he had sent the Business Boys to Naminori.

So, it comes as a surprise when he receives a call from Reborn, late at night. After making sure Sally hasn’t woken up, Wilbur quietly makes his way to the bathroom and shuts himself inside, before answering the call.

“What’s- ah- up?” he yawns. “You’re calling pretty early.”

“You’re up,” Reborn replies. “Remember how you sent your brother and his Harmony to Naminori?”

“Yeah? Tommy keeps calling me every two days, and he hasn’t stopped. Did something happen?”

“ _Yes_ , you _idiot_. The Varia arrived today. They recognised your brother’s Harmony. And so did Sawada Iemitsu.”

“Okay, and?” Wilbur hums. “They can defend themselves. What’s the problem with it?”

He hears Reborn sigh harshly.

“Sawada Iemitsu is an idiot, and believes that their presence is ‘a statement of war’, despite the fact that nothing has happened. Sawada Iemitsu is also the leader of CEDEF, as well as related to Timotheo di Vongola, who trusts him. Tsunayoshi is the Vongola’s only heir, and they will naturally take any suspected threat seriously. _Do you see the problem_?”

Oh. Oh fuck.

Wilbur doesn’t know what kind of sound he makes, but it’s enough for Reborn to make a startled noise through the call, and for a knock to come on the bathroom door.

“Will? Are you okay?” he hears Sally ask.

“I’m going to have to call you back later, and you’re gonna have to give me the full deal later,” Wilbur tells Reborn, before quickly ending the call and unlocking the door. He sees Sally’s concerned face as the door opens.

“What happened?” she asks him, picking him up upon his request. He breathes out a shaky sigh, and thinks back to what Reborn had told him.

“I think,” he begins. “That I have made a very bad mistake. One that Phil will absolutely _murder_ me for. And one that will most likely result in a very big and influential murder.”

Sawada Iemitsu is going to _die_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wilbur is dating a girl with the same name as the fish he fucked this is so funny
> 
> uhh I hope you’re not turned away by the sudden addition of romance? I’m just kinda tryna make every relationship in the dream smp canon? so like ninja & george, karlnapity, wilbur & sally, 5undywastaken (tho this one’s more headcanon than canon but), skephalo, etc. 
> 
> anyways read the chapter title properly, and have a nice day!


	6. an avalanche is coming to purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not _super_ proud of this chapter, but then again, when am I ever
> 
> for the people following my other fics: update for **a loss in white** should be coming soon! new fic might come out too, and maybe an update for **Local Roleplayers** (if I ever have a lot of free time or shit)  
> gonna give explanations as to my update schedule :’D
> 
> but anyways hope you enjoy

Wilbur plans ahead for a lot of things. Missions is one of them. So are events, important meetings, possible ambushes, and many more.

He does not plan ahead for his current problem.

There isn’t any time to do so. While Vongola is stupid at times, he does not dare to underestimate them, nor what they could do in the time that he is not at Naminori.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters. “God, who the hell decided it was a good idea to let someone like _Sawada Iemitsu_ have such a high position? Who thought it was a good idea to leave that buffoon in charge? What the _fuck_!”

“Calm down, Wilbur,” Sally, ever so patient, tells him gently. Rain Flames dance lightly on her fingers as she shuts the closet doors, and he realises that she’s changed out of her nightwear. “Panicking will lead you nowhere. You should get changed to something better.”

“Right, yeah,” Wilbur likes to take his time changing and showering, because it’s relaxing, but he manages to get changed in a record time of 30 seconds. “Yeah.”

“Good, now you should start packing up whatever weapons we might need,” Sally continues, gently pushing him towards their weaponry containment room. “We don’t have much time, after all.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, before pausing.

‘Wait, _we_?’

“You’re coming with me?” he blurts out. Sally raises an eyebrow, even as she tidies the bed. 

“Of course,” she says, like it’s a fact. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Sally, you don’t have to come with me,” he says. “I mean, you have so much to do here, and this situation will probably be fixed in due time-”

“Tommy’s technically my brother-in-law,” she points out, and Wilbur doesn’t flush red at the implication that they _will_ get married, not at all. “And besides, if I can help you, I will. Which is what I’m doing now.”

“You’ve already given so much to me,” Wilbur whispers. Sally cups his cheeks, and her smile is so radiant it almost blinds him. 

“And I’ll continue doing so,” she says. Wilbur buries his head in her chest, and pretends that he isn’t blushing bright red.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. 

He really doesn’t deserve to have someone like Sally, but he won’t take advantage of her. Right now, though, there is no time for him to sit and stare at her. Right now, he has a plane to catch, and a potential war to stop.

“Techno,” he calls his brother just before he leaves. “Have you heard about the situation with Sawada Iemitsu yet?”

“What situation?” Techno replies, boredom in his voice. “I wasn’t aware that you suddenly liked to get yourself into drama like that.”

“I don’t,” Wilbur agrees, shooting a look at Sally, who is making sure all of their traps are in place, and their most important valuables hidden away. “But Tommy’s in trouble because of it. And possibly, the whole of Minecraft.”

He knows there are two things that will get Techno to throw himself into a situation recklessly: when it concerns his family, and when it concerns his Family.

“What did he do?” Techno questions, anger in his voice. “Both of them. Actually, which one of them fucked up?”

“Sawada is being a complete idiot, not that that’s any new,” Wilbur mutters that last part to himself. “He might declare war on Minecraft for a nonexistent threat, and Vongola Nono will believe him. Me and Sally are heading to Naminori right now, but I want you to tell the others, and if we need you there…” 

“I’ll be there,” Techno assures, no sarcasm or snark to be heard in his voice, and Wilbur relaxes. “You go and fix this. Don’t die.”

“Thanks,” he mutters, and hangs up. He turns to Sally.

“Ready to go?” he asks. “You can always back out.”

Sally laughs, and picks him up. “I’m too far in to back out now, loverboy. Now come on, let’s go.”

The Prime Jet looks as good as new when they reach the hanger.

Minecraft has a lot of transportation, sure, but Wilbur has always held a fondness for certain transportations. Like the Prime Jet; which was the first ever plane he got to fly, and the only one he was allowed to decorate.

“Is that why it looks like a knockoff church in a plane?” Sally asks him playfully as they board. Wilbur mock-gasps in anger.

“I’ll have you know that the Prime Jet is the best church put there,” he sniffs, and the two of them burst into giggles, having a moment of respite before they have to be in business mode.

“I think Quackity, Karl and Sapnap might join us for this one,” he tells her, strapping himself into the co-pilot’s seat, with Sally taking the pilot’s seat. “A few people from another faction offered to take over our mission for us temporarily.”

“That’s good,” Sally responds, a hint of relief in her voice, as she prepares to lift off. The large doors in front of them slowly start to open up; they’re in one of Minecraft’s smaller bases at the moment, located on an abandoned island in the Pacific Ocean. Mist Flames coat the entire island under an illusion, just so people won’t be able to spot it so easily.

Wilbur quickly sends a message out to Tommy, stating that he’ll be there soon. Then, once he and Sally are steady in the air, he dials a number.

Reborn better have his answers.

“Took you long enough to call,” Reborn snarks over the phone when the other finally answers.

Wilbur’s fingers twitch idly, drumming on the side of his seat. “Not the time. How are things at Naminori?”

“Tense,” Reborn sounds like he’s shrugging. “I’m outside of the meeting room. Had to call you, after all. Last I checked, your brother was arguing. Also, everyone in there has put away any devices that could be used to call someone.”

“Of course,” Wilbur sighs, not quite sure what he had been expecting. “Of _course_ they would do something like that. Where is your charge and his Guardians?”

“Uninvolved. I had to tell them everything. They were quite shocked to find out that their classmates were actually from the mafia as well.”

At those words, Wilbur feels a rush of pride. 

“Don’t kill Sawada,” Reborn says almost immediately. “No matter how much you want to, you _cannot_ risk it. Not unless you want to fight with the Vongola, of course.”

“I’m smarter than that, you know,” Wilbur grumbles. “I know I can’t risk it. Still doesn’t stop me from wishing. And it definitely doesn’t stop me from ruining his life as much as I can.”

“Right,” Reborn sighs, and he has a feeling that the other doesn’t believe him.

“What would I have to give to make you delay the judgement and frustrate the Vongola?” Wilbur asks.

“I want to meet the girl who has you smitten,” Reborn states as an answer, and Wilbur mutes himself to look over at Sally.

“Do you want to meet Reborn?” he asks. “Because he wants to meet you.”

Sally purses her lips, looking out the window at the clear blue sea. “Sure,” she responds eventually. “I’ve been curious about him anyways.”

Wilbur unmutes himself. “She says yes.”

Reborn laughs. “Very well, then. I’ll let you know the address soon. Anything else you’d like to add, _Skull_?”

“Give Lal my regards,” he says. “For having to deal with such a bitch like Iemitsu.”

Then, he quits the call. “ETA?”

“Just a few more minutes,” Sally assures him. Wilbur leans back against his chair, and plans.

Naminori is a gorgeous town. There’s just something about it that stands out against other towns that Wilbur has been in.

Maybe it’s the cleanliness. Maybe it’s the charm of it all. Or it could be because he can practically taste the Flames around the area on his tongue.

“A Flame Retirement Area,” Sally says, something like delight in her tone. “I haven’t seen a place like this in quite a while. Any ideas on where your brother would be?”

“None so far,” Wilbur admits, looking around. He’s riding on Sally’s shoulders, peering over walls in a sad attempt at finding wherever the meeting place is.

He feels the Flames before he sees the person. Sky Flames dance in the air as he spots a group of three walking down the pavement. Wilbur can recognise Sawada Iemitsu’s features in the boy in the middle, and he instantly knows who he’s seeing.

“Oi!” he calls, and grins at the way the silver haired boy starts to pale, as Tsunayoshi gapes at him, and the last boy simply stares at him with a mixture of emotions.

“You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Sally says gently, walking closer. “Hello there.”

“Uh- I um,” Tsunayoshi stutters a lot. Taking pity on him, Wilbur hops off of Sally’s shoulders and steps frontwards.

“Look, I’m sure you’ve heard of the whole deal with your ‘father’ and all,” he says. “And my brother’s in there because of Sawada Iemitsu’s idiocy, so if you wouldn’t mind leading me to him? Or at least where the meeting room is?”

“I, uh- I think they’re holding it at…” and here, Tsunayoshi rattles off an address that Wilbur quickly searches up. It’s not too far away from where he and Sally are.

Wilbur lets himself be carried by Sally again, whispering to her the address despite it not being needed. “Well, thanks for your help!” he says cheerfully. “Hope you don’t mind if I send your father back in a body bag!”

And with those words, he and Sally start to walk away.

“That’s Skull de Mort!” he hears someone, probably Smoking Bomb, tell the other boys. “He’s the Cloud Arcobaleno, just like how Reborn is the Sun Arcobaleno. The woman next to him is Salacia of the Seas!”

“Aha, is she a pirate then?” someone else laughs, but Wilbur doesn’t hear any more, because they’re too far away by that point. Sally chuckles.

“Glad my reputation’s still out there,” she jokes, before her expression darkens. “That’ll make some things easier for us.”

Wilbur pities the receptionist in charge, but he doesn’t have time to focus on them. Sally quickly uses Mist Flames to get the answer out of her, since nobody else is around, which means that the Vindice are technically unable to jail her.

“Room number twelve, room number twelve…” Wilbur mutters as he power-walks to said room. “Sally, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“A lot of times,” Sally replies, probably with a smile on her face. “Is there any reason for you to be bringing it up now?”

“Nope,” Wilbur responds. “I just- I really love you, you know?”

“I know.”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, as they reach the room. He can’t hear anything from inside, which means it’s probably soundproofed. Either that, or it isn’t the correct room at all, but he’s willing to take the chance. “You ready, Sally? You can always-”

“I swear to you, if you try to tell me to go back home again, I will throw you out the window,” she threatens him, though her voice is fond, and Wilbur barks out a little laugh.

“Alright, alright,” he says, and puts his hands on the doors, and pushes.

He slams the doors open, Cloud Flames propagating the sound as it slams to the ground.

“Sawada Iemitsu,” he hisses, marching into the room, with Sally by his side. He sees Tommy beam, sees Tubbo start to laugh, sees the rest of Business Bay sit or stand up straighter in excitement, but his full focus is on the stupid fucking man who thought that he could get away with declaring war on those who are _His_.

The guards from the Vongola ready their guns, but a sharp snap from Vongola Nono is enough to get them to stop.

“Skull de Mort,” Vongola Nono says coolly. “Reborn, I wasn’t aware that another one of the Arcobaleno would be joining us today.”

“Skull is not here as an Arcobaleno,” Reborn replies evasively.

“You fucking idiot,” Wilbur snarls, hopping onto the table, releasing his Cloud Flames and pressing them down. Sawada flinches. _Good._

Sally quietly shuts the door, and stands next to one of the Business Boys, and he lets her have the next line. He knows she’ll have that smile she uses with enemies, the one that tells them ‘ _you are fucked_ ’.

“So, Sawada Iemitsu,” she says smoothly. “Care to explain why you are trying to declare war over a nonexistent threat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan sally the salmon


End file.
